


Durin's Pain (or 'How I learned to stop worrying and fuck the Balrog')

by AlexStone



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Heat Kink, M/M, Monsterfucker, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Self-Discovery, Size Difference, Vore kink, canon-compliant i guess, demonfucker, repressed sexuality, sapiosexual saruman, trans galadriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexStone/pseuds/AlexStone
Summary: Gandalf gets hot for the Balrog.
Relationships: Gandalf/Durin's Bane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Durin's Pain (or 'How I learned to stop worrying and fuck the Balrog')

Gandalf had not been fucked in a long time. It had crept up on him, slowly, like the fading of winter light. He had awoken one day to realise that he couldn’t remember the last time he had taken it in the ass. It was a strange feeling, realising that sex was something that _used_ to happen to him. That sex was now something that happened to _other_ people. For a while this had made Gandalf feel sad. Angry, even. Still, time had passed, and a life without sex had simply become… life.

Gandalf did not expect to want to get fucked in the Mines of Moria. A place of darkness and shadow, where dwarven lords who should have known better had awoken an ancient evil. The stench of molten slag and rotting flesh filled those once great halls. A low roar from the depths of the mine sent goblins scurrying back into the darkness. Yet even as Gandalf turned to the fellowship, yelling at them to run, something twitched in his groin. Something forgotten. Something excited. 

It had been many thousands of years since Gandalf had seen one of the tempted Maiar spirits. He knew of the tales. The library at Orthanc had spoken of Gothmog, lord of the Balrogs and High Captain of Angband. Gandalf had read about the Wars of Wrath, the loyal lieutenants of Melkor. He consulted illustrated manuscripts depicting their shadowy form and flaming maw. Those illustrations had caused his imagination to run wild, racing over a body made of fire, darkness, and coiled strength.

His mouth was dry. As they descended deeper into the mines the heat became nigh unbearable. Aragorn and Boromir hurried the hobbits through the narrow corridors and high bridges above Khazad-Dûm. Goblin arrows whistled through the air, almost catching Gandalf off guard. He followed the fellowship’s descent, his beating heart the only thing to betray his anticipation.

“We must forsake the pleasures of the world of man,” Saruman had taunted Gandalf in Orthanc. Gandalf’s beating heart remembered those dark days. He could still feel the sharp pain of Saruman’s magic, pinning him to the ground like a butterfly held by needles it cannot see.

“You choose to serve the dark lord!” Gandalf wheezed, each breath a battle for air.

“The lord of Barad-Dûr and I have a relationship of… intellects,” Saruman crooned, tracing his finger over the Palantír, “our passion is of a higher nature. He has shown me the folly of lustful flesh. Mithrandir, you take dick, and take dick, and you gain… nothing. You still don’t understand.”

“I understand enough to know you’re full of shit,” Gandalf muttered, shaking himself back into the present.

The fellowship had finally made it to the bridge of Khazad-Dûm. The narrow expanse jutted over a pit that seemed to drop to the very core of the earth. The hobbits scurried across it, followed by Gimli, Legolas, and Boromir.

“We shall soon be free of this nightmare!” Aragorn exclaimed, turning to Gandalf.

“What? Oh. Yes,” Gandalf muttered, hoping that Aragorn would not notice the swelling in his robes, “you go first.”

Aragorn hurried across the bridge, and Gandalf followed. As he reached the halfway point a thunderous footstep landed behind him, sending tremors along the very walls of the mine. Gandalf stopped, and turned slowly. The balrog stood at the far end of the bridge, wings outstretched, fire and smoke obscuring its body. It was taller than Gandalf could have imagined, and his heart raced as he saw its broad shoulders and thick muscles. 

Time slowed as they faced each other on that bridge. The balrog stepped out of the fire, darkness incarnate swollen to an impossibly large size. Gandalf felt his erection throb with desire. The balrog opened its mouth, roaring with the sound of scraping metal. Dark fire swirled into the form of a whip, which cracked with the flash of a lightning bolt. 

“You kinky motherfucker,” Gandalf muttered under his breath.

The battle was short and ferocious. As Gandalf deflected the crackling whip, the balrog snarled with pleasure. Something stirred in the darkness of the balrog’s groin, a shifting in the fire and smoke that made Gandalf lick his lips. Almost imperceptibly, the balrog gestured into the pit of Khazad-Dûm. Gandalf looked back to the Fellowship, before looking back to the balrog. 

In a flash of magic Gandalf shattered the bridge. The timing needed to be perfect. Gandalf positioned his feet near the edge of the bridge. He felt the searing heat of the balrog’s whip wrap around his knees. As he turned and saw the fellowship ripped from view, he had the slightest regret that he might have traumatised the hobbits. 

_The things I do for bussy,_ Gandalf thought, hurtling into the darkness. 

Gandalf turned his gaze downwards, and saw the balrog, wings outstretched, a vision of nightmares and fury hurtling towards the centre of the world. Gandalf flew towards it, using his body to manoeuvre to the balrog’s chest. With impeccable aim the balrog grabbed Gandalf by the dick and slammed him into the cave wall. It growled with lust, fire metaphorically burning in the literal flaming pits of its eyes. 

“Oh, we’re doing this,” Gandalf bit his lip as his cock strained against the balrog’s huge fist. 

Gandalf’s eyes watered at the velocity of their fall, and the fire sparking from the balrog’s body. They slammed from one cave wall into another, dislodging boulders in their foreplay. Gandalf felt the balrog’s razor sharp demon finger rip his cloak, revealing his diamond-cutter wizard abs. The balrog growled with delight.

“Boy, show me what that mouth can do,” Gandalf murmured, manoeuvring his body above the balrog’s mouth. A thousand years of hatred washed over Gandalf as the balrog opened wide and consumed Gandalf in its maw.

For a moment, all was fire and pain. As he blinked, Gandalf found himself sat in the gardens of Rivendell. The sun was low in the sky, sending long streaks of light through trellises and columns. Gandalf squinted, spotting a tall figure stood within the sunlight.

“What troubles you, Mithrandir?” the lady Galadriel asked. She emerged from the sunlight, tall and radiant as the first day Gandalf had seen her. Her hair roiled in long circlets past her shoulders, and her movements were marked with unnerving grace.

“I… I remember this,” Gandalf said slowly, “this is Rivendell, before Thorin went to Erebor. This is a memory.”

“Do all memories feel like this?” Galadriel took Gandalf’s hand in her own. Gandalf asped softly at her touch, smooth and cool as the shade of Lothlorien. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt the balrog’s heat, yet here he was. Here _she_ was.

“You forget yourself,” Galadriel murmured, massaging the back of Gandalf’s hand, “always the bridesmaid, never the bride.”

“I don’t…” Gandalf sighed, “it has been a while since someone has… wanted me.” He could smell the warm summer air of Rivendell, hear the rushing water the fjord. He could even smell the lady Galadriel, the unmistakeable scent of the first sighted star of a midsummer eve.

“You do not think of yourself as desirable,” Galadriel stepped forward, her mouth close to Gandalf’s ear, “I didn't realise your imagination was so limited.”

Gandalf closed his eyes. The roaring water swelled into flame and rushing air. He felt his clothes incinerate around his body, as fire began to lick his body. Still, his hand felt as cold and soft. Gandalf looked down and saw Narya, the ring of fire, vibrating with pleasure. A sensation of cool pleasure spread from the ring across Gandalf’s body, protecting him from the inferno. Gandalf smiled, before removing Narya and sliding it over his cock and balls. The ring expanded to accommodate his raging erection, before tightening and continuing to vibrate with an ancient power. Gandalf outstretched his arms and felt the balrog’s tongue wash over him, lapping his sweat. Gandalf felt a confidence he had not felt in a long time. The same confidence that comes from being _wanted._

Gandalf felt himself slide down the Balrog’s throat, aided by Narya’s shield. The balrog clenched its throat muscles, gnarled tight after an age at the centre of the earth. Gandalf felt thick, muscular walls close in around him, restricting him. The air was torturous inside the balrog, hotter than any dragon fire. Gandalf heard his heart thunder in his ears, and dark spots began to appear in his vision. His entire being was focused on his swollen cock, slick with pre-cum and aching to be touched. Gandalf wriggled in the balrog’s throat, trying to free his hand.

The balrog had other ideas. It flexed its throat, pushing Gandalf upwards. Gandalf felt each knot of muscle ripple past him, forcing his arms to his side. The balrog forced Gandalf into its mouth, before spitting him into the palm of its hand.

Still hurtling towards the depths of the earth, the balrog turned Gandalf over, a flaming tongue arching its way along Gandalf’s taint and across his eager arsehole. Gandalf moaned as he felt his skin burn, the pleasure and pain combining to make something entirely new. The balrog positioned itself behind Gandalf, its enormous demon dick ready to plunge into the wizard’s hungry arse.

“Go into the shadow!” Gandalf cried as the balrog penetrated him. 

Gandalf remembered how to take dick. He had walked this world since the stars first dared to shine in the night sky. As Bilbo had put it, he had once considered himself to be a pro bottom. Gandalf had taken small big, big dick, inhuman dick, home-made dick. He knew the great variety of dick in Middle Earth, and had prepared himself for what was coming.

The balrog found his limit and shattered it. 

Gandalf felt his entire being rupture as his arse widened to accommodate the balrog’s straining cock. Darkness took him, and he strayed out of time and space. He was aware of his mortal body screaming in pleasure as the balrog thrust into him. Fire and darkness pounded against his prostate, and despite Narya maintaining a grip on his balls, Gandalf was faintly aware that he was about to cum. The balrog reached around to grab Gandalf’s balls, holding them tight between its enormous fingers. Gandalf strained against the vice-like grip, held on the edge of orgasm as the balrog pounded him like a Mordor war drum.

The caves opened around them, and through the throes of ecstasy Gandalf saw a great underground lake rise up to meet them. As they continued to fall, Gandalf felt the demonic veins on the balrog’s cock swell, knowing what would come next.

“Oh, I’ve had some… unconventional moments,” Bilbo had mused, exhaling pipesmoke over the sweet Bag End morning, “did I ever tell you about the time Thorin asked me to tie his…”

“You most certainly have,” Gandalf coughed, feeling a flush of embarrassment. Bilbo grinned, remembering a happier time. “I still don’t believe you used the entire barrel.”

“My dear friend, we used the _whole barrel,_ ” Bilbo winked at his friend, “that is besides the point. You think you’ve lost your spark. Your zest.”

“I am simply observing that it has been a long time,” Gandalf puffed his pipe, “and that it would be unreasonable not to assign some portion of blame to myself.”

Bilbo pursed his lips and frowned. “You like to be in control,” the hobbit mused, “don’t look at me like that. You know it is true. Perhaps you need someone to take control of you.”

“That might not be so easy for me,” Gandalf paused, tapping the side of his pipe. A breeze fluttered past his ear, whispering of plummeting heights in a distant mountain. “This is a good memory,” Gandalf sighed.

“One of my favourites,” Bilbo smiled.

“I miss you, burglar.”

“I miss you too, Gandalf,” Bilbo turned to Gandalf, his smile fading into darkness, “now go take that dick like the pro you are.”

Gandalf gasped, suddenly back in the cave. The underground lake hurtled towards him, and from this distance it seemed almost as wide and deep as the western ocean. Gandalf clenched his ass, reaching around to push the balrog deeper inside of him. The pain was immediate, and exquisite. The balrog shuddered, its wings outspread in an attempt to control their descent. Gandalf arched his back, spitting on his hand to lubricate more of the demon’s dick.

“Give me everything you’ve got,” Gandalf growled, the entirety of the balrog’s dick pushed inside of him.

The balrog moaned with the sound of a volcano finally reaching the surface. Fiery cum spurteddeep inside of Gandalf, thick coils of hot shadow that flooded the wizard's guts. In that same instant they collided with the water with the force of a falling star, and all was white and silence.

Gandalf felt his mind wander far from his body. He did not know how long he stayed in that place, drowning in demon cum at the pits of the earth. His own orgasm denied, he had instead fallen into a total sense of serenity, separated from the raging fires around his body. He was faintly aware of finding himself in a new place, atop a strange mountain, with the balrog collapsed at his side.

Distantly, he felt his hand reach to his cock. Removing Narya, the orgasm he had been so long denied washed over and out of him like death and rebirth. The corners of his vision narrowed as he came all over himself. A post-sex glow washed over his body in waves of heat and pleasure. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his hair, covered in snow. 

_Gandalf the Grey no more_ , he thought smugly, before darkness took his waking mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to write this nightmare. Let us agree to never speak of this again. 
> 
> Extra thanks to nonbinaryhamlet and drifloon for providing beta.


End file.
